Piensa mal y ¿acertaras?
by EijiTonks
Summary: Fuji se siente mal y teme decirle a su padre por su parte Tezuka debe responsabilizarse, o al menos es lo que alcanzaron a escuchar Oishi y Eiji, ¿que fue lo que hizo Tezuka?


**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece toda su historia, personajes, tecnicas y fumadeses son de Konomi-sensei.**

**Y vuelvo a dar señales de vida despues de... ufff! mejor dejesmolo asi, ojala les guste este one-shot.  
**

* * *

**Piensa mal y… ¿acertaras?**

La profesora de biología había sorprendido a la clase con un pequeño repaso, a cada alumno le había tocado una pregunta y tenían que escribir la respuesta en un papelito, si era correcta podría ayudarle en su calificación en el próximo examen; cuando cierto pelirrojo leyó su pregunta quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡Nya!, no es posible, se me ha olvidado –murmuro Eiji con enfado –¿cómo se llama el gato de Fuji?

Eiji estaba casi jalándose el cabello en un intento por recordar el nombre del gato de Fuji, y murmuraba constantemente, algo en lo que no era nada discreto por lo que llamo la atención de la profesora, al ver que su alumno pelirrojo parecía desesperado por no recordar el nombre del gato de su amigo, más que por la pregunta que le había tocado.

-¡Nya!... ¡ya me acorde! –exclamo Eiji satisfecho porque un rayo de luz lo ilumino.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre del gato de Fuji-kun? –pregunto la profesora quien se rindió ante la curiosidad.

-¿Nya?

-Se la ha pasado murmurando sobre el nombre de un gato –explico la profesora con calma.

-¿Puedo decirlo?

-Por favor.

-Amilasa –susurro Eiji avergonzando.

-¿Qué?

-Amilasa –contesto Eiji en voz alta.

El resto de la clase se empezó a reír al escuchar al pelirrojo junto con la profesora, pues su pregunta era: _enzima que su función es hidrolizar el glucógeno y el almidón en azucares simples_; y la respuesta era precisamente la amilasa. Su amigo castaño guardo la compostura durante todo el teatro del gato y sonreía tranquilamente mientras Eiji se ponía todo rojo.

Estaban por terminar la práctica, esta había sido normal y no había pasado nada interesante, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas de su peculiar equipo; pero no por ello dejaron de notar que el prodigio del equipo se mostraba algo decaído, como si estuviera enfermo o preocupado por algo, la anécdota de la Amilasa pronto fue conocida por el resto de los grupos y fue desde entonces el cambio en el prodigio se hizo presente. Sin embargo no hicieron mayor escándalo ante eso, solamente el castaño se contuvo algo durante la práctica para no esforzarse demasiado.

-Fuji, hablemos en el vestuario –pidió Tezuka con seriedad.

El castaño solo asintió ante la petición del capitán del equipo y se dirigió junto con él a los vestuarios, el resto del equipo fue por sus cosas y dejar solos a los chicos de tercero, pues a juzgar por la atmosfera que se traían parecía que algo muy serio estaba por acontecer. Una vez que estuvieron solos el castaño se mantuvo sentado en el banquillo esperando, no sabía muy bien quien iba a ser el primero en empezar la conversación, pero esta tenía que llevarse a cabo así que el dio el primer paso.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –cuestiono Fuji algo cabizbajo.

-Claro –dijo Tezuka por toda contestación.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Fuji con enfado –necesito de tu apoyo, no puedes dejarme solo.

-No te estoy dejando solo –aclaro Tezuka permaneciendo de pie.

-Solo lo estas evadiendo.

-Claro que no… lo estoy pensando.

-¡Debes asumir tu responsabilidad!

-No lo digas de esa forma, fuiste tú el que…

-Ni pienses en echarme la culpa, esto es de dos –corto Fuji toda intención del capitán por evadir el tema –en todo caso yo solo quise ayudarte, me necesitabas en ese momento, y esta es la consecuencia, bueno ahora asume la responsabilidad.

Tezuka solo cerró los ojos ante las palabras del castaño, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo que decía el otro era verdad, había sido él quien se lo había pedido y había bajado la guardia. Ahora el castaño se presentaba ante él con esa noticia y debía de afrontar las consecuencias de las acciones anteriormente hechas, desde que el castaño se lo había contando el parecía algo ausente, mas no podía pretender que nada había sucedido eso no sería digno.

-Siento haberme comportado así –se disculpo Tezuka sentándose al lado del castaño y tomando su mano –no fue mi intención en ningún momento dejarte solo, es que bueno me sorprendiste.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo esperaba –respondió Fuji apretando la mano de su compañero –no creo que pueda ocultárselo a papá más tiempo.

-¿Y cómo… bueno… como lo has estado manejando?

-Yumiko y Yuuta me han estado ayudando a ocultarlo, pero estarás de acuerdo que no voy a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Mitsu, se notara dentro de poco –contesto Fuji bajando la voz –no vamos a poder ocultar la pancita.

-Eso suena extraño –murmuro Tezuka.

-Lo sé –dijo Fuji sonriendo por un momento para después ponerse pálido –odio estas nauseas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Tezuka preocupado.

Fuji no alcanzo a contestarle al chico de lentes pues de improviso se levanto mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y se echaba a correr para ir a los servicios a vomitar, un segundo después Tezuka salió detrás del castaño para asegurarse que este se encontrara bien.

-Esto es muy serio –murmuro Oishi desde afuera de los vestuarios.

Afuera entre desde los arbustos se encontraba la Golden Pair, y es que el buen sub-capitán había olvidado su cartera en su casillero, ya que esa tarde planeaba ira a comer helados con el pelirrojo, y no esperaban escuchar ese tipo de conversación entre sus amigos, para empezar resultaba totalmente bizarra y no podían llegar a una conclusión lógica, al menos no con lo que habían escuchado y tal vez estuviera fuera de contexto. A los pocos minutos volvieron la pareja de castaños y el más bajo definitivamente presentaba un mal semblante, pues se encontraba pálido y tembloroso, el de lentes lo sostenía de los hombros.

-Mejor descansa y luego le diremos a tu padre –propuso Tezuka mientras tomaba las mochilas de ambos.

-No hay que dejar pasar más tiempo, lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, Yumiko ya ha tenido que poner pretextos para comprar más comida –refuto Fuji de inmediato.

-¿Tan pronto ya?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, da más hambre.

-Por eso decías lo de la pancita –razono Tezuka pensativo –si va a ser así si va a ser difícil ocultarlo.

-¡Es natural! –se defendió Fuji sonrojándose un poco –no haces más que darle vueltas al asunto y dijiste que…

-Asumiré mi responsabilidad, eso no está en duda, solo que me preocupas te sientes mal.

-Al mal paso darle prisa, el decirle o no decirle no me va a quitar este malestar.

-Como digas.

La pareja de castaños salió de los vestuarios mientras discutían a qué hora iría el chico de lentes a la casa del tensai, para hablar con el patriarca de la familia y al parecer seria acompañado por su abuelo. Una vez que los hubieron perdido de vista entraron para tomar la cartera de Oishi y así poder a la heladería, mas no hablaron en lo absoluto desde el instituto hasta el comercio, cada uno parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales parecían estar en sincronía pues el asunto giraba en torno a sus amigos.

-Fuji lucia realmente raro –comento Oishi aun sin probar su helado.

-¿Mas de lo usual? –cuestiono Eiji distraídamente procurando comerse su golosina antes de que derritiera –es Fuji, ser raro es normal en el, nya.

-Eiji pareciera que no te importa lo que le sucede a Fuji, ¡es tu amigo!

-¿Y qué le sucede a Fuji? –pregunto Eiji de inmediato, su amigo era su amigo y nadie diría lo contrario –¿lo sabes Oishi?, si la charla fue extraña y no solo de parte de Fuji, también de Tezuka no exageres.

-Pero quiero hacer algo por ayudar, parecía serio y no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos –argumento Oishi muy preocupado –algo de sentido tendrá aquella platica para que estén así, hay que plateárnoslo, Fuji teme decirle a su papá algo que paso con Tezuka y que este se responsabilizara, Fuji parecía tener nauseas y que se va a empezar a notar…

-Pareciera que describes a Fujiko embarazado, nya –interrumpió Eiji con una risita el análisis del moreno.

-No digas tonterías Eiji… pero, ¡eso es!

-¿Nya?

-¡Fuji esta embarazado!

-¿Sabes lo raro que suena aun tratándose de Fuji?, nya, Oishi ya estas mal hasta yo sé que eso es imposible –dijo Eiji quien ya había dejado su postre de lado –yo lo dije en broma no en serio.

-Pero es lo único que tiene sentido.

-¿Sentido?, nya, creo que estamos intercambiando los papeles Oishi, el que llega a conclusiones alocadas soy yo.

-Pero es que tienes razón Eiji, piénsalo todo indica eso, sino, ¿por qué Tezuka tendría que hacerse responsable?

-Yo que se… a lo mejor lo llevo a comer algo que le cayó mal, en serio Oishi está bien que seas la madre del Seigaku pero te estás yendo a los extremos.

-No me digas así, solo me preocupo por el equipo y quiero que haya armonía –declaro Oishi de forma solemne –sé que es una idea disparatada, pero siempre dicen: piensa mal y acertaras. Para empezar, ¿tú crees que ellos ya…?

-Oishi tu y yo sabemos de sobra que si, nya, que son como un par de conejos recién salidos de prisión –declaro Eiji con resignación –pero tanto como para que Fuji este… tu sabes, sería raro hasta para Fujiko… un bebé de ellos hay que reconocer que sería muy mono, pero podría ser un tirano sádico dado sus padres.

-Entonces los apoyaremos en todo esto, necesitan saber que no están solos y los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos, pensemos que seremos tíos de algún modo –dijo Oishi sonriendo de una manera algo tonta.

-Nya, se nota que no tienes hermanos.

-Vamos a decirles que sabemos y que los apoyamos.

-¿Nya? –exclamo Eiji al notar también que su helado se había derretido.

En la residencia de los Fuji, un muchacho de gafas esperaba afuera del baño, escucho que el agua correr y unos momentos después salía un tembloroso Fuji que arrojaba la toalla con la que se secaba el rostro, Tezuka lo abrazo por los hombros y lo dirigió a la sala mientras trataba de convencerlo de que hablaran con su padre cuando se sintiera mejor, ganándose solamente una mirada amenazante. El tensai se recostó en el sillón en lo que Tezuka iba a la cocina a prepararle una taza de té.

-¿Syusuke está seguro?, será mejor que descanse y luego le diga a papá –dijo Yumiko ayudando al capitán a preparar el té –ya mamá lo sabe y hasta le hace ilusión tener criaturitas corriendo por aquí.

-Ya le dije pero es necio –contesto Tezuka.

-Espero que no lo herede.

Tezuka regreso a la sala en compañía de la mayor de los hermanos, se escucho una puerta y luego una gatita blanca de profundos ojos azules entro a la casa, seguida del mayor de los Tezuka y la madre del tensai, la minina trepo al sillón y fue al lado del castaño para que le procurara alguna caricia.

-¿Te sientes mal Syu-chan? –pregunto Kunikatsu sentándose frente al castaño.

-Solo un poco pero ya se me está pasando.

-Sube a tu cuarto y descansa –sugirió Yoshiko a su hijo que seguía recostado.

-No quiere ya le dije –respondió Tezuka sirviendo el té para los presentes.

-Eres necio –murmuro Fuji cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín.

-Ya somos dos entonces –contesto Tezuka bajando a la gatita con cuidado pero esta se volvió a trepar –creo que tres.

-Y dentro de poco habrá más en esta casa –agrego Yumiko cargando a la gatita –¿verdad, Amilasa?

-¿Cómo esta Seto? –pregunto Fuji.

-Apático como siempre excepto cuando ve a Syu-chan, igual que cierta persona –respondió Kunikatsu con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Abuelo!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Fuji se levanto como resorte al escuchar la voz de su padre, no solo el reacciono sino que todos los presentes se volvieron a donde provenía la voz, el hombre los miraba extrañado ante aquella peculiar reunión, aflojo el nudo de su corbata mientras su esposa lo recibía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Llego en mal momento?

-En realidad te estábamos esperando –respondió Yoshiko sentándolo en el sillón.

-Esto es malo –comento Yuan cuando su hija le sirvió una taza de té –muy malo.

-Papá no digas esas cosas, tenemos visitas.

-Es solo que las conozco y tener a Tezuka-san y Tezuka-kun en una reunión "casual" me pone a pensar –contesto Yuan demostrando ser un Fuji no solo en apellido –piensa mal y acertaras.

-Cariño, ¿qué van a pensar Tezuka-san y Tezuka-kun?

-Que conozco a los míos, a estas alturas Tezuka-kun ya debe estar empezando a acostumbrarse –respondió Yuan con naturalidad.

-En cierto modo –dijo Tezuka en voz baja.

El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando mas visitas, Yoshiko suspirando medio resignada fue a atender la puerta, dejando de momento aquella extraña conversación pensando que la familia se estaba agrandando y admitiendo que aquello le agradaba.

-Si hasta parece la pedida de mano de Syusuke… no me digan que si es la pedida de mano de Syusuke.

-Vaya llegamos en buen momento –dijo Oishi entrando en la estancia en compañía del pelirrojo y su anfitriona –ya saben lo del bebé de Tezuka y Fuji.

-¿Bebé?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la abrupta intervención del sub-capitán, Eiji esta tan rojo como su cabello debido a la vergüenza por el contrario el escaso color que tenia Fuji lo perdió por completo y pareció desvanecerse pero Tezuka lo sostuvo, Yumiko soltó a Amilasa quien se fue con el chico de lentes que procuraba que el tensai no se desmayara, Kunikatsu arqueo una ceja al parecer un tanto confundido y Yoshiko pareció olvidar como respirar.

-¡BEBÉ!, no solo se van a ir a Canadá y se van a casar ahora resulta que hasta van a adoptar.

-¿Quién menciono Canadá? –pregunto Yumiko.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora –callo Yuan quien se lo había inventado en su momento de pánico –¿a quién le pidieron permiso para adoptar?, ¿por eso Tezuka-san esta aquí?

-Le puedo asegurar que esto es también una sorpresa para mí, no sabía que Kunimitsu tenía la intención de empezar una familia –dijo Kunikatsu pensativo –pienso que aun soy muy jóvenes para ser padres es una gran responsabilidad…

-¿Adoptar?, nosotros no planeamos hacerlo –interrumpió Tezuka a su abuelo.

-Es cierto, pero es bueno que tu familia te apoye Tezuka ahora que Fuji está embarazado.

-Oishi por favor –se lamento Eiji con miedo de la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es eso Syusuke?, ese cuatro ojos con cara de bueno se aprovecho de ti –exclamo Yuan colérico.

-Kunimitsu, debes asumir tu responsabilidad, tus padres y yo los apoyaremos –declaro Kunikatsu con seriedad –es lo que debe hacerse ahora que tendrás un hijo.

-Te aseguro que nosotros también los apoyamos, todo el equipo lo hará, ¿verdad?, Eiji.

-No me metas, nya.

-Dejen de inventarse historias nosotros no… ¡Syusuke!

Tezuka se vi interrumpido ante la abrupta salida del castaño, que se había ido corriendo en dirección al baño, el chico de lentes lo siguió no importándole dejar la discusión a medias, se encontró con la puerta cerrada y escucho al otro lado de ella a Fuji vomitar.

-Por eso mi muchacho esta así, debido a su pérfido nieto, aprovechándose de mi pequeño y ahora… pero para eso tiene a su padre –dijo Yuan señalando al abuelo del "abusador" –a mi nieto no le faltara nada.

-Fuji-san con el debido respeto no dejare que ofenda a mi nieto, es cierto que puede que sea un poco rudo con Syu-chan y que lo incite a ciertas cosas pero quiere a Syu-chan, ese niño será un Tezuka, la familia lo respaldara.

-Dejen de inventarse cosas, y abuelo, ¿se supone que me estas defendiendo? –cuestiono Tezuka regresando a la sala acompañado por el tensai –no me ayudes, y tu Oishi, ¿de dónde diablos sacaste que Fuji está embarazado?

-Eiji y yo los escuchamos en los vestuarios y Fuji se ha estado sintiendo mal, Eiji pensó que Fuji estaba embarazado –explico Oishi nervioso.

-¡Tenias que ser tu gato pulgoso!

-Eiji pensó, Eiji pensó, nya, no me eches la culpa, ¡yo lo dije en broma! –se defendió Eiji indignado –y no tengo pulgas, no me rasco es más si me hacen piojito me da sueño.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escucharon? –pregunto Fuji con aparente tranquilidad.

Eiji y Oishi empezaron a narrar todo lo que había pasado y como llegaron a tan bizarra conclusión, siendo escuchados atentamente por todos los presente, pues querían entender de una vez que era lo que pasaba, al final después de su declaración Fuji se dejo caer en el sofá riendo con suavidad y recuperando su habitual sonrisa, Tezuka no dijo nada solo acomodo sus lentes antes de suspirar armándose de paciencia.

-Si van a espiar al menos escuchen todo el chisme –dijo Fuji cargando a la gatita y rascando su oreja –todo este enredo por Amilasa.

-¿Amilasa?

-¿Qué tiene que ver la gata en todo esto? –pregunto Yuan todavía más extrañado.

-Tiene todo que ver –dijo Yumiko entre risas al comprender todo.

-La culpa la tienes tu –comento Yoshiko sonriendo.

-¿Yo?, que alguien me explique por qué ya no entiendo nada –exigió Yuan aun mas confundido.

-Es que a ti no te agradan mucho los gatos, tenemos a Amilasa porque todos nos unimos a favor de ella –dijo Fuji.

-Eso lo recuerdo.

-Todo esto paso por qué le pedí un favor a Syusuke –admitió Tezuka sentándose al lado del castaño.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –pregunto Yuan con desconfianza.

-Mis padres tenían un viaje y mi abuelo y yo teníamos planeado ir de pesca, Seto no podía quedarse solo y le pedí que lo cuidara.

-¿Quién es Seto? –pregunto Oishi en esta ocasión.

-Nuestro gato, lo lleve a casa y Kunimitsu se ha hecho cargo de él –aclaro Kunikatsu –y pues Seto se encariño con Syu-chan.

-¿Y eso cuando paso?

-Aprovechamos que tenías una junta en Osaka para que estuviera con nosotros –confeso Yoshiko.

-Amilasa y Seto se cayeron bien, de hecho más que bien –dijo Fuji que seguía con la gata en brazos –habrá más gatitos.

-Entonces la embarazada es Amilasa –dijo Eiji comprendiendo.

-Sabemos que será pesado tener tantos gatos, Seto es mío así que tomare responsabilidad, ayudare con lo del veterinario, a que adopten a los gatos o llevare unos a mi casa –prometió Tezuka.

-¿Y por que Fuji se la ha pasado vomitando todo el día? –pregunto Oishi que eso todavía no lo entendía.

-Eso, es que comí algo que me cayó mal y creo que me dio una infección –respondió Fuji pensativo tratando de recordar –solo comí sushi de wasabi con manzanas, pollo teriyaki con chocolate y salsa, nachos con atún con queso y una galleta… creo que la galleta estaba mala.

-Claro fue la galleta –dijo Tezuka con sarcasmo.

-Entonces, ¿no estás embarazado y no tendré un nieto?

-Eso es imposible papá, además pareces decepcionado.

-Bueno uno podría hacerse a la idea –reconoció Yuan un tanto avergonzado –y aunque no me agrade lo de los gatos no creo que me hagan caso aunque me niegue.

-Sabia que en el fondo Amilasa te agradaba –aseguro Yoshiko dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Solo busquen nombres más normalitos.

-Ahora que todo está aclarado creo que será mejor que subas a descansar Syusuke –dijo Tezuka tomándolo de los hombros y encaminándolo.

-Ya me siento mejor, creo que ya saque todo –renegó Fuji.

La familia opto por poder tomar su té en paz, sobre todo Yuan pues si que había sido una singular bienvenida del trabajo, la felina siguió a la pareja de castaños aunque en cuanto llegaron frente a sus amigos salto sobre el pelirrojo.

-Nya –saludo Eiji contento.

-Por cierto mañana correrán trescientas vueltas y tomaran el jugo de Inui –sentencio Tezuka.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que según tú embarace a Fuji y todo esto fue tu culpa.

-¿Y yo por qué?, nya, trate de detenerlo.

-Por andando dándole ideas.

-Eso de piensa mal y acertaras no se aplica con ustedes, nya –dijo Eiji cruzado de brazos y haciendo puchero.

-Au contraire, espera a que Mitsu y yo estemos en mi habitación –susurro Fuji al oído de su amigo –y ese dicho cobrara sentido.

Eiji suspiro resignado ante la audacia de su amigo, enfermo y todo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, además de que toda su familia estaba en casa, lo pensó por un momento y creyó que ya estaba muy mal por admirar el atrevimiento de su amigo, al parecer al final el "abusador" resultaba ser otro; no queriendo más problemas y castigos de los que tenia convenció a Oishi de marcharse y que le comprara otro helado en compensación por todo lo que el futuro próximo le deparaba.


End file.
